


Gefangen und Gefesselt

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Loki ist im Verlies des Allvaters gefangen. Als Thor kommt, um ihn aufzusuchen, entwickeln sich die Dinge in eine Richtung, die er nicht hat kommen sehen. Thor ist beispiellos egoistisch und nimmt sich, was er will - Loki muss damit umgehen.





	1. Unerwarteter Besuch

Loki versuchte nicht mehr, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien. Stunden und Tage seines ewigen Lebens hatte er damit vergeudet, es zu versuchen. Wochen damit zugebracht, darauf zu hoffen, dass seine Mutter zu ihm kam und sich seiner erbarmte.  
Er lächelte bitter. Sie würde nicht kommen. Er war nicht ihr Sohn, wie er seit kurzem wusste. Es stach ihm mehr ins Herz als er es jemals zugegeben hätte. Um nicht verletzlich zu wirken, gab er seinem Äußeren einen unbeeindruckten, arroganten Ausdruck.  
Loki schaute sich um. Die kleine Zelle war, bis auf ihn, leer. Sie maß kaum mehr als drei mal drei Schritte. Er saß an der einzigen Wand, die nicht durchsichtig war, gefesselt an den Handgelenken. Eine lange Kette verband die Fesseln mit der Wand in seinem Rücken.  
Durch das Glas konnte er in die anderen Zellen schauen. Es war beinahe interessant, zu beobachten, womit die Zellen gefüllt waren. Einige Gesichter erkannte er – Bösewichte, mit denen er zusammengearbeitet hatte. Er schloss die Augen, um ihrem Starren zu entgehen. Sie waren dank ihm hier eingesperrt. Ihr letzter gemeinsamer Angriff auf Odins Reich war schiefgelaufen. Sie waren alle hierhergebracht worden. Lokis Verrat am eigenen Land, wie der Allvater es genannt hatte, war ebenso hart bestraft worden wie die Angriffe seiner Verbündeten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung. Um sich seine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen, setzte Loki ein breites Grinsen auf, während er den Kopf hob und zu der Seite schaute, wo er etwas Rotes hatte vorbeiwehen sehen.  
Thor, einst sein Bruder, nun ein Fremder, mit dem er gemeinsam aufgewachsen war, stand vor seiner Zelle und schaute finster zu ihm hinein.  
Loki lächelte verführerisch. „Hast du Sehnsucht nach mir?“, fragte er und wand sich in gespielter Hingabe in seinen Fesseln. Er sah, wie Thor die Augenbrauen fester zusammenzog und er den Blick abwandte.  
„Wie freundlich von dir, mich besuchen zu kommen“, fuhr Loki mit falscher Wärme in der Stimme fort, während er beobachtete, wie Thor eine Hand an die Scheibe hielt und sie ihn einließ.  
„Loki“, sagte Thor finster, als würde er ihn in seiner gespielten Freundlichkeit zügeln wollen, während sich die Wand hinter ihm wieder schloss. Er sah konzentriert aus.  
„Na was sagt man dazu?“, fragte Loki und sein aufgesetztes Grinsen wich einem eisigen Ausdruck, während er zu ihm hinauf starrte, „Du kennst sogar noch meinen Namen.“  
Thor ging nicht darauf ein. Er hockte sich zwischen Lokis ausgestreckte Beine, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Wieso hast du das getan, Bruder?“, fragte er leise und Wehmut lag in seinem Blick, „Vater wird dich nie wieder aus dieser Zelle entlassen.“  
Loki lächelte, ehe ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleiten konnten. Er allein wusste, dass er alles getan hatte, was er konnte, um von dem Allvater geliebt zu werden. Auch dieses Mal. Wieder wurde er verkannt, wieder wurde er falsch verstanden und bestraft, obwohl er hätte belohnt werden sollen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, das schwarze Schaf der Familie zu sein.  
„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen“, sagte er leichthin, „Hier ist es warm und hell. Meine Freunde rücken mir nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle.“ Er wies mit dem Kopf zu den finsteren Gestalten in den anderen Zellen.  
Thor reagierte nicht darauf. „Ich vermisse dich“, raunte er.  
Loki zuckte zurück. Er hasste es, wenn Thor das tat – ehrlich und direkt sagte, was er dachte und fühlte. Es war das Gegenteil von dem, was Loki selbst tun würde. Es strengte ihn jedes Mal an.  
„Was denn, ist es ohne mich so langweilig in der Welt geworden?“, fragte er mit sarkastischem Lächeln.  
„Sie ist einsamer geworden“, murmelte Thor und schaute verloren zu Boden. Seine offene Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen machte Loki ganz krank.  
„Deshalb bist du hergekommen? Für ein wenig Gesellschaft?“ Er lachte freudlos auf. „Was ist aus deinem Menschenmädchen geworden? Kann sie dich nicht unterhalten?“, fragte er spöttisch.  
„Loki“, sagte Thor drohend, aber Loki war es gleich. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr, dass Thor behauptete, dass er ihn vermisste, wenn er sich nicht hier hatte blicken lassen, seit Loki vor einigen Wochen eingesperrt worden war.  
„Jetzt, wo du weißt, dass wir keine Brüder sind, kommst du her, um mich zu erniedrigen?“, zischte er hasserfüllt und schüttelte den Kopf, „Du bist tief gefallen, Odins Sohn.“ Er bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem geringschätzigen Blick.  
„Loki, lass mich…“, setzte Thor an, doch er unterbrach ihn giftig: „Verschwinde. Ich brauche dein gespieltes Mitleid nicht.  
Thor ließ den Hammer aus seiner Hand auf den Boden neben sie fallen, sodass er schwer auf die Marmorfliesen knallte. Loki fuhr zusammen und drückte sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken, weg von Thor, der sich zu ihm vorgebeugt hatte und sein Kinn mit einer Hand griff. Er zwang Loki, ihn anzusehen.  
„Noch ein Wort von dir…“, knurrte er finster, aber Loki hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Zu viel Verachtung fühlte er, zu viel Wut und verletzte Gefühle. Er verdrehte die Augen.  
„Dann was?“, fragte er sanft und hob die Augenbrauen.  
Thors freie Hand knallte neben ihm gegen die Wand und Lokis Kopf zuckte zur Seite, kam allerdings nicht aus dem klammernden Griff der anderen Hand frei. Einen Moment lang riss er erschrocken die Augen auf, ehe er sich wieder fangen konnte. Er beobachtete, wie sich die durchsichtigen Wände einfärbten, bis sie ein helles Sandsteinbraun angenommen hatten. Kein Blick drang mehr hindurch.  
„Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl“, beantwortete Thor seine Frage und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er zwang ihm einen Kuss auf, der Loki aufkeuchen ließ.  
Als er den Kopf wieder zurückzog, setzte Loki trotz dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren eine gleichmütige Miene auf. „Was denn, bist du jetzt dazu übergegangen, andere auf diese Art zu dominieren? Das steht dir nicht, Bruder“, sagte er, um Contenance bemüht.  
„Vielleicht“, knurrte Thor und legte ihm die Lippen auf den Hals, „Was willst du dagegen tun?“, fragte er nah an Lokis Ohr. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Vor Überraschung blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken.  
„D-dich an deine Rolle für dieses Königreich erinnern“, murmelte er in einem schwachen Versuch, ihn von sich zu schieben. Thor drängte sich näher an ihn heran, völlig unbeeindruckt von Lokis Anstrengungen. Er fühlte die harte Rüstung an seinen Fingerspitzen.  
„Da wird dir doch besseres einfallen“, sagte Thor mit leichtem Lächeln in der Stimme. Er stützte sich mit der einen Hand neben Loki ab, während er mit der anderen die schmal geschnittene Uniform des Anderen öffnete. Loki zog scharf die Luft ein, als er beobachtete, wie die große Hand über seine weiße Haut strich. Es hinterließ ein Kribbeln.  
„Ich könnte dich auch erinnern, dass du bereits eine Frau auf der Erde hast. Ich hatte dich immer für den monogamen Typ gehalten“, sagte Loki und gab sich alle Mühe, seine Worte fest und berechnend klingen zu lassen. Es gelang ihm kaum. Ein deutliches Zittern schlich sich in seine Stimme, das den Effekt zerstörte.  
Thor ging auf die Worte nicht ein. Stumm fuhr er damit fort, Loki zu entkleiden. Er hatte bereits die Uniform geöffnet und machte sich jetzt an der Hose zu schaffen. Loki holte zischend Luft, als die Hand über seinen Schritt glitt. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Berührungen des Mannes eine besorgniserregend große Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Wie war er in diese Lage gekommen? Ausgerechnet er, der Meister der Verführung – seinem Bruder ausgeliefert, der von Sinnlichkeit und Charisma nur den groben Plan bekommen hatte. Er stöhnte auf, als große Finger in seine Hose glitten und seinen Schaft umgriffen.  
„Was ist los, Silberzunge, gehen dir die Worte aus?“, hörte er Thor brummen.  
Es reizte ihn, einen sarkastischen Spruch zur Antwort zu geben. Er entschied sich dagegen. „Wieso tust du das?“ fragte er stattdessen keuchend, während ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  
„Weil ich es will“, antwortete Thor im Brustton der Überzeugung und Loki gab ein abfälliges Zischen von sich, ehe ihn erneut ein Schauer überkam. Der Mann hatte diese Vermessenheit, sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte. Thor war schon immer so gewesen. Ihm war stets alles gegeben worden. Er war es gewohnt, zu bekommen, wonach ihm war.  
„Das willst du also?“, fragte er und ließ von seinem Versuch ab, sich zu wehren. Er beschloss, die Taktik zu ändern. Mit scheinbar flehendem Blick schaute er zu Thor auf, der ihn im Auge behielt.  
„Einen Gefangenen noch zusätzlich erniedrigen und schänden? Das ist dein Wunsch?“  
Thor stutzte und hätte beinahe von ihm abgelassen, doch dann schüttelte er finster den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er, „Das will ich nicht.“ Er strich erneut über die Länge des Anderen. Loki gab sich alle Mühe, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entwich es ihm schwach.  
Er schloss die Augen, um sich trotz der intimen Berührung zu konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Situation entkommen sollte. Seine Hände waren gefesselt, kein Zauber würde ihm gelingen. Nicht einmal eine kleine Illusion. Er unterdrückte ein neues Keuchen, weil Thor nicht von ihm abließ und ihm vor Erregung ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief.  
Wenn er so weitermachte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe Loki kam. Zu lange hatte er keinen Orgasmus mehr gehabt. Überdies waren die Finger seines Bruders überraschend talentiert. Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als er fühlte, wie sie über die Spitze seines Glieds strichen. Mit neuem Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass Thor ihn noch immer beobachtete.  
„Was ich will, ist, dir ein Licht zu sein in den Stunden der Dunkelheit“, raunte er ihm zu.  
Loki gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich, das in seinem eigenen Keuchen unterging. „Vielleicht mag ich die Finsternis“, hauchte er atemlos.  
Thor hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Er ließ von ihm ab, griff mit den Händen nach Lokis Hüfte und drehte ihn herum. Einmal mehr bemerkte Loki, dass er gegen die körperliche Kraft des Anderen nicht ankommen konnte. Er fand sich auf allen Vieren wieder, den Kopf gegen die Wand gerichtet, den Oberkörper auf den Unterarmen abgestützt.  
Er fühlte, wie sich Thor über ihn beugte. „Lüg dich nicht selbst an“, hörte er ihn mit heiserer Stimme brummen, „Du brauchst das hier.“ Eine Hand strich ihm über sein hartes Glied und stöhnend sackte Loki ein Stück nach unten. „Fühlst du dich gut, wenn du dir einredest, dass ich das hier wirklich will?“, keuchte er mit aller Kälte, die er trotz der Hitze in seinen Wagen aufbringen konnte, „Belügst du dich gern?“  
Er fühlte Thors Hand verschwinden. Unsicher blieb er wo er war und hörte, wie sich Thor seiner Rüstung entledigte. Gleich darauf waren seine Hände wieder auf ihm und etwas Hartes presste sich gegen seinen Hintern. Ehe er es unterdrücken konnte, rieb sich Lokis Hüfte dagegen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich, keine weiteren verräterischen Zeichen seiner Lust nach außen dringen zu lassen, während er seiner Hüfte Einhalt gebot.  
„Dein Körper reagiert auf mich“, stellte Thor hinter ihm trocken fest, während er ihm die Hose vom Hintern zog.  
„Natürlich, das ist ja Beweis genug“, erwiderte Loki keuchend und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
Thor antwortete nicht darauf. Stattdessen wanderte eine seiner Hände zu Lokis Gesicht.  
„Mach den Mund auf“, hörte er ihn rau knurren. Er presste den Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Loki“, sagte Thor mahnend, doch so leicht wollte Loki es ihm nicht machen. Er wandte das Gesicht ab, versuchte den Fingern zu entgehen, die ihn seinen Mund vordringen wollten.  
Als Loki gleich darauf wieder eine warme Hand an seinem Glied spürte, die fordernd und fest über ihn strich, entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen, das seine Lippen öffnete. Als hätte Thor darauf gewartet, schob er zwei Finger dazwischen.  
„Befeuchte mich, wenn du es dir nicht unnötig schwermachen willst“, hörte er Thor sagen.  
Es brannte Loki auf der Zunge, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er gar kein Interesse daran hatte, das hier irgendwie weiter zu führen, aber die Finger hinderten ihm am Sprechen. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die salzige Haut und hörte Thor leise keuchen. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer kam in ihm auf, der ihm einen Ausweg bot. Wenn er Thor nur zufrieden stellte, würde er vielleicht nachlässig werden. Er saugte und leckte gieriger an den Fingern, bis er fühlte, wie der Körper, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, wohlig erzitterte.  
„Das reicht“, sagte Thor kehlig, zog die Finger aus seinem Mund und richtete sich auf. Mit den feuchten Fingern wanderte er zu Lokis Hintern. Als er begann, ihn zu weiten, entfuhr Loki ein Stöhnen, das ihn selbst überraschte. Bestätigt von dem Geräusch schob Thor den zweiten Finger in ihn und bewegte sich in ihm. Loki gab sich alle Mühe, davon unbeeindruckt zu bleiben, doch sein Körper betrog ihn. Er erzitterte, zuckte und wand sich, während er sich mühte, sich an den Rhythmus der Finger anzupassen.  
„Thor“, keuchte er, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Es klang flehender, als es beabsichtigt war.  
Thor wartete nicht länger. Fest griff er Lokis Hüfte und hielt ihn fest. Dann schob er sich Stück für Stück in ihn. Mit einem Ruck versenkte er sich vollkommen in ihm. Loki entfuhr ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei. Tränen traten in seine Augen und tropften auf den Boden. Er fühlte, wie sich Thor wieder über ihn beugte.  
„Es gibt sonst nichts, was ich für dich tun kann“, hörte Loki ihn nahe seinem Ohr raunen und fühlte erneut eine Hand, die sein Glied umschloss. Loki erschauerte und stöhnte auf, als sich Thor hinauszog und gleich darauf wieder hineintrieb.  
„Niemand hat dich gebeten, DAS zu tun“, fauchte er, ehe er erneut aufstöhnte, weil Thor einen empfindlichen Punkt in ihm getroffen hatte. Er sah Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen. „Verdammt“, fluchte er bei dem nächsten Stoß, mit dem Thor in ihn eindrang.  
„Lass es zu“, hörte er Thor mit kehliger Stimme knurren. Er klang atemlos.  
Loki konnte darauf nichts antworten. Die Wucht, mit der Thor sich in ihn schraubte, stahl ihm den Atem. Er keuchte und stöhnte, atmete flach und unkontrolliert. Seine Arme gaben nach, sein Oberkörper sank tiefer zu Boden. Ein feiner Schweißfilm legte sich auf seine Haut.  
Mit jeder Bewegung von Thors Hüfte bewegte sich die Hand an Lokis Glied und trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Die Stöße wurden von Mal zu Mal kraftvoller. Loki schrie auf, jedes Mal, wenn es ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Er blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ihm aus den Augen tropften, weil er die Vielfalt an Empfindungen nicht verarbeiten konnte.  
Schnell, mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, erreichte ihn sein Orgasmus. Loki schrie heißer auf, ergoss sich in die Hand und sackte vollends unter Thor zusammen. Während er heftig zuckte und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, spürte er, dass es auch Thor über die Klippe trieb. Er stieß noch ein letztes Mal kraftvoll zu, verharrte an in ihm und zog sich schließlich aus ihm zurück.  
Loki hörte ihn keuchend Luft holen und wandte sich um. Er verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er sich auf seinen Hintern niederließ. Ein scharfer Schmerz zeigte ihm deutlich, wie tief Thor in ihn eingedrungen war. So gut es mit gefesselten Händen ging, schloss Loki seine Uniform wieder über der Brust. Er vermied es tunlichst, Thor in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich hoffe, jetzt bist du zufrieden“, sagte er kühl, als er sich wieder weitestgehend bedeckt hatte.  
Thor blieb stumm. Anders als Loki schien er es nicht eilig zu haben, sich wieder anzuziehen. Er musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als würde er nicht wissen, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Dann, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst, griff er nach seiner Rüstung, legte sie an und erhob sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus der Zelle.  
Loki sah ihm beinahe sprachlos hinterher, beobachtete, wie sich die Zellentür hinter ihm schloss und fragte sich irritiert, was eben geschehen war.  
Er hatte Thor immer für durchschaubar gehalten. Dieses Verhalten irritierte ihn nun komplett.  
Ihm wollten die Tränen in die Augen treten. Er fühlte sich benutzt und manipuliert und das war er nicht gewohnt – für gewöhnlich war er es, der benutzte und manipulierte. Mit geübter Selbstbeherrschung verschloss Loki jegliches Gefühl tief in sich, während er sich die Hose wieder überzog und dann einmal gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken klopfte, woraufhin die Scheiben seiner Zelle wieder durchsichtig wurden.


	2. Ein Ring ihn zu knechten

Der Schweiß lief Loki in Tropfen vom Rücken und benetzte die offene Uniform. Sein Stöhnen füllte den Raum, unterbrochen von abgehackten, flachen Atemzügen. Seine Arme hingen den Fesseln. Von Thors Hand gegen die Wand gepresst, so wie der Rest seines Körpers: Aufrecht und ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Er konnte fühlen, wie Thor seine Hüfte fester griff und in Position hielt, während er wieder und wieder den empfindlichen Punkt in Lokis Innerem traf. Er sah Sterne und krallte die Finger in die Marmorfliesen, während er kraftlos den Kopf nach vorn fallen ließ. Vor seinen Augen verfärbte sich die Haut an seiner Brust blau.   
Thor stieß erneut in ihn. Er bäumte sich auf und fühlte sogleich die Hand, die eben noch an seiner Hüfte gelegen hatte und ihn nun von unten am Kinn griff. Der Mann drängte sich stärker an ihn und knurrte ihm ins Ohr: „Deine wahre Gestalt zu zeigen, wird dir nicht viel nützen.“ Loki blinzelte, ehe er begriff, was Thor meinte. Das Blau hatte sich über seinen gesamten Körper ausgebreitet.  
Er fühlte einen neuen Stoß, der seinen Atem abgehackt klingen ließ.   
„Solltest … du dich… nicht fürchten?“, fragte er zwischen hastigen Atemzügen.   
Thor lachte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Habe ich mich jemals vor Eisriesen gefürchtet?“, konterte er und biss ihm in den Hals, während er die Hand um sein steifes Glied legte.  
Loki stöhnte beinahe erleichtert auf, während der Mann ihn fester packte und begann, auf und ab zu gleiten. Er hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass Thor ihn heute vernachlässigen würde.   
Hungrig drängte er sich gegen die Hand. Sie streichelte ihn, machte ihn wahnsinnig und rastlos. Sie war ihm zu langsam, zu sanft.   
„Fester“, forderte er atemlos.  
Thor lachte kehlig und ließ ihn los, was Loki ein frustriertes Wimmern entlockte. Er fühlte die Hand an seiner Hüfte, wo sie sich in seine Haut krallte, ehe Thor fester zustieß. Loki schrie überrascht auf.   
„Werde nicht übermütig“, sagte Thor.  
Loki schluckte und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er konnte sich für die unterwürfige Erscheinung entscheiden oder aber weiter fordernd verlangen, wonach ihm war. Er fragte sich, was Thor mehr ansprechen würde.   
„Vergib‘ mir, Bruder“, hauchte er schließlich, als er sich entschieden hatte und gab sich devot. Er konnte den Schauer, der Thor über den Rücken lief, beinahe fühlen. Aus irgendeinem Grund erregte es ihn, wenn Loki ihn weiterhin ‚Bruder‘ nannte und Loki nutzte das nur zu gern für seine Zwecke. „Du hast mich nur so ungeduldig gemacht.“ Er errötete und stöhnte auf, als sich Thor erneut in ihn schraubte. Das Stöhnen war nur teilweise gelogen.   
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung“, knurrte Thor nahe seinem Ohr. Er presste Loki mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand, nahm den Arm von Lokis festgepinnten Handgelenken und griff seine Hüfte mit beiden Händen. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon.“ Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. Loki stöhnte auf, als er den Winkel leicht veränderte und er fühlte sein Glied, das zwischen der kalten Wand und seinem warmen Bauch eingezwängt war, hitzig pulsieren.   
Thor keuchte. Loki fühlte, wie sich die Anspannung, die von ihm ausging, noch steigerte. Er stieß so hart zu, dass Loki seine Stimme nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und sein Stöhnen lauter und unbeherrschter wurde... Bis Thor schließlich einen Orgasmus erreichte und ihm Schauer über den Rücken liefen, die sogar Loki fühlen konnte.   
Thor verharrte einen Augenblick in ihm, ehe er sich zurückzog. Loki, der noch immer heftig atmete und keuchte, blieb an der Wand stehen. Er fühlte die Erregung hart zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Starke Arme drehten ihn herum, bis er Thor von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand. Der Mann drängte ihm einen Kuss auf, der Loki nur zusätzlich erregte. Ungeduldig presste er sich gegen ihn und rieb sein steifes Glied an Thors Hüfte. Doch der legte die Hände auf seine Beckenknochen und schob ihn zurück.   
„Nein“, sagte er ernst, aber mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen, „Dies soll deine Strafe sein.“  
„Was?“, keuchte Loki entgeistert und die Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm.   
„Keine Forderungen das nächste Mal“, sagte Thor mit einem Schmunzeln, „Und keine Verwandlung.“  
Loki öffnete den Mund, um etwas Schlagfertiges zu erwidern, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Er schloss ihn wieder. Dass er die Form änderte, konnte er nicht beeinflussen. Wenn er sich zu sehr vergaß, geschah es ganz von selbst. Schließlich war das seine eigentliche Gestalt.   
Ihm entfuhr ein stöhnender Laut, als sich Thors Hand um sein Glied legte und er beinahe andächtig hinauf strich. „Thor, bitte“, flehte er und dieses Mal war sein Flehen ernst gemeint.  
„Nein“, wiederholte Thor und verharrte mit der Hand an der Spitze. Er strich mit dem Daumen über die Eichel und Lokis Knie wurden weich. Er wimmerte.   
Thor drängte sich an ihn, bis ihre nackten Oberkörper aufeinanderlagen. „Du wirst dich nicht selbst erlösen“, knurrte er ihm ins Ohr und Loki lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, „Ich werde es wissen, solltest du dich meinem Wunsch wiedersetzt haben.“  
Die Hand verließ ihn. Loki atmete keuchend und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Er beobachtete, wie sich Thor anzog und sich zum Gehen wandte. „Tu, was ich sage, Loki“, sagte er im Gehen und lächelte ihm gönnerhaft zu, „Dann wirst du belohnt.“ Er trat aus der Zelle hinaus und die Wand schloss sich hinter ihm.   
Lokis Stimmung kippte augenblicklich von unterwürfig flehend zu wütend darüber, dass Thor es ihm verwehrt hatte. Er fühlte seine roten Augen Funken sprühen. Sexueller Frust und unterdrückte Aggression stiegen in ihm auf, kaum, dass Thor verschwunden war. Zu gern hätte er etwas zerstört, jemanden verletzt, irgendetwas. Nur, um all dem zu entkommen. Er war ein Sklave Thors geworden, auf dem besten Wege, vollkommen devot zu sein.   
Wütend blickte er an seinem blauen Körper herunter. Sein Glied reckte sich ihm fordernd entgegen. Keine Sekunde lang gedachte er, dem Befehl seines ‚Bruders‘ Folge zu leisten.   
Er sank auf die Knie. Vor Scham wandte er sich der Wand zu. Dass er dazu gezwungen war, seine angestaute Lust selbst abzubauen… Es war ein neuer Tiefpunkt.  
Während Loki die Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen legte, griff er mit den Händen nach seinem Glied. Es zuckte erwartungsvoll in seinem Griff. Er machte kurzen Prozess. Nachdem Thor ihn zuvor lange und ausgiebig anal penetriert hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, ehe er kam. Loki seufzte auf, als sich das Ergebnis milchig weiß auf den Fliesen abhob und holte tief Luft, um sein erhitztes Gemüt zu beruhigen. Dann raffte er sich auf, zog die Hose hoch, schloss seine Uniform und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Eisriesengestalt im Inneren zu verbergen.   
Seufzend ließ er sich neben der weißen Pfütze nieder, lehnte sich an die Wand und fuhr sich mit den gefesselten Händen durchs Haar. Wie tief war er gefallen!  
Während Loki seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer kühlen, abgeklärten Maske versteckte, klopfte er gegen die Wand, woraufhin drei von vier Seiten seiner Zelle durchsichtig wurden.   
Seit einigen Tagen nun suchte Thor ihn beinahe jeden Tag auf und gab ihm, was er fälschlicherweise ‚Liebe‘ nannte. Loki wusste, dass es keine Liebe war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Irgendwo auf dem Weg hatte er den starren Widerstand aufgegeben und sich mit stummen Rachegedanken begnügt, während er begann, das zu genießen, was Thor mit ihm tat. Er würde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, das stand fest – doch bis dahin konnte er genauso gut nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Die Tage gestalteten sich als allzu langweilig in seiner Zelle. Ein wenig lüsterne Ablenkung kam ihm ganz recht.   
Ja, in dieser einen Sache war Thor durchaus begabter, als er erwartet hatte. Seine Hüftbewegungen und die Berührungen seiner Hände brachten Loki regelmäßig an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Trotzdem verlor er sein eigentliches Ziel nicht aus den Augen: Freiheit. Wenn es ihm gelang, Thor vorzugaukeln, dass er Wachs in seinen Händen war, fühlte sich sein verantwortungsvoller, törichter, emotionaler Bruder mit Sicherheit sofort dazu berufen, ihn hier raus zu holen.   
Allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, dass der recht einfältige Geist des Mannes zu etwas wie berechnender, kontrollierender Bestrafung fähig war. Loki schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er musste besser auf der Hut sein. 

*

Obwohl Loki die Spuren verwischt hatte, war Thor ihm irgendwie dahintergekommen. Jetzt, einen Tag später, hockte er ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn prüfend, als würde er nach einem Zeichen suchen. „Du hast dich meinen Anweisungen widersetzt“, stellte er fest. Er klang beinahe enttäuscht.  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, beteuerte Loki im Brustton der Überzeugung und errötete in einer, wie er meinte, schüchternen Manier, während er den Blick abwandte, „Ich habe mich darangehalten.“  
„Loki“, knurrte Thor und sein Tonfall klang warnend, „Wenn du vorhast, mich weiter zu belügen, solltest du es lieber gleich lassen.“ Er umfasste grob Lokis Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. „Sieh‘ mich an und sag es mir ins Gesicht, dass du dich nicht selbst befriedigt hast.“  
Loki schluckte. Aus verklärten Augen schaute er Thor entgegen, die Lippen halbgeöffnet. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan“, hauchte er leise.  
Thor blickte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann stieß er das Gesicht fort und richtete sich wütend auf. In voller Größe ragte er über Loki, der am Boden saß. „Du bist eine trügerische Schlange“, sagte er grollend, „Ich sollte dir den Mund stopfen, bevor du weitere Lügen verkünden kannst.“ Während er so sprach, öffnete er seine Hose und zog sein Glied heraus. Es war bereits halb erhärtet und hing direkt in Lokis Augenhöhe. Loki schluckte, als Thor sich näher zu ihm schob.   
„Mund auf“, verlangte Thor und krallte sich in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf, um ihn zu sich zu dirigieren. Loki wollte protestieren, doch der strenge Griff ließ ihn nicht. Folgsam öffnete er den Mund und ehe er selbst etwas tun konnte, war Thor in ihm. Sein überraschtes Aufkeuchen wurde von dem Schwanz in seinem Mund gedämpft.   
„Für Protest ist es zu spät, Loki“, sagte Thor und Loki unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, „Wenn du ehrlich gewesen wärst, wäre dir das erspart geblieben.“   
Thor legte beide Hände auf Lokis Kopf und begann damit, langsam in seinen Mund hinein zu stoßen. Loki atmete konzentriert durch die Nase, wann immer Thors Bewegung es zuließ und bemerkte irritiert, dass sein Körper erste Reaktionen zeigte. Ihm wurde heiß, das Blut sank ihm in den Unterleib und ließ seine Hose unangenehm eng werden. Er beschloss, es zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, Thor soweit es ging entgegen zu kommen, um ihn milde zu stimmen. Vielleicht ließ er dann ein wenig seine Vorsicht fahren. Mit der Zunge umspielte er die Härte des Mannes, während dieser in ihn hineinstieß. Thor keuchte auf.   
Bestätigt von der Reaktion verstärkte Loki seine Anstrengungen, nutzte all die Fähigkeiten, die er besaß und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Thors Glied mehr und mehr anschwoll, bis sich die Haut so straff um den Schaft spannte, dass man meinen konnte, er würde jeden Moment explodieren.   
Thor riss Lokis Kopf von sich und holte zitternd Luft. Er wirkte, als würde ihm das einiges an Selbstbeherrschung kosten. Loki musste ein triumphierendes Grinsen unterdrücken.   
„Das genügt“, sagte Thor keuchend und schloss die Augen, wie um sich zu sammeln. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war sein Blick ebenso hart wie sein Schwanz.   
„Zieh dir die Hose aus“, verlangte er, „Und dann auf alle Viere mit dir.“  
Loki kam der Bitte eilig nach. Etwas in ihm trieb ihn dazu an, Thors Befehle zu befolgen. Es war der Wunsch, mehr Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Wenn er nach seinen Regeln spielte, würde Thor ihm im Gegenzug entgegenkommen.   
Während er sich auf Knie und Unterarme abstützte und ungeduldig wartete, sah er Thor hinter sich auf die Knie sinken. Er beugte sich über ihn. Seine Hand fand Lokis halbsteifes Glied. „Hat es dich erregt, mich im Mund zu haben?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.   
„Offen-sichtlich“, keuchte Loki und schloss die Augen, um sich ganz auf die Berührung zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte Thors Finger, die sie seine Länge entlangstrichen. Dann veränderte sich das Gefühl. Etwas Kaltes kam ins Spiel, etwas, das Thor ihm überstreifte. Loki blickte verwundert an sich herunter. Es war ein Ring aus durchsichtigem weichen Stoff, der sich eng an die Wurzel seines Glieds schmiegte. „Was ist das?“, fragte er irritiert.   
„Ein Penisring“, antwortete Thor mit belustigter und zugleich erregter Stimme, „Ich habe ihn aus der Menschenwelt mitgebracht.“  
„Ein Ring von den Menschen?“, fragte Loki unüberhörbar angewidert. Er war wirklich tief gesunken.  
„Keine Sorge, Loki“, hörte er Thor mit rauer Stimme sagen, „Für unsere Zwecke wird es genügen.“   
Loki wollte ihn eben fragen, welche Zwecke das waren, da spürte er, wie etwas Feuchtes seinen Eingang benetzte. Er keuchte auf. Ehe er es vermeiden konnte, bog er den Rücken durch, weil ihn die überwältigenden Empfindungen schwach machten. Thors Zunge leckte über den zuckenden Muskelring und tauchte hinein. Loki stöhnte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Das hier war unerwartet intensiv. Sich zusammenzureißen, während Thors Zunge ihn an dieser empfindlichen Stelle reizte, war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte. Er blickte auf seine Hände hinunter, auf denen er sich abstützte und bemerkte verärgert, dass sich seine Haut blau färbte. War er wirklich so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er schon von Thors Zunge die Gestalt änderte?  
Seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe und bissen so sehr zu, dass es schmerzte. Er würde nicht erneut vollkommen blau werden. Thor würde es missbilligend zur Kenntnis nehmen und das würde Loki in seinen Anstrengungen, hier heraus zu kommen, nur behindern.   
Konzentriert kniff er die Augen zusammen, während er die Zunge in sich fühlte, die ihn aus dem Konzept bringen wollte. Die auf ihn einprasselten Empfindungen machten es ihm schwer, sich zu beherrschen. Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, doch es verkam zu einem zittrigen, holprigen Luftholen. Das Blau seiner Haut zog sich zurück, während er mit verkniffenem Gesicht hinunterstarrte. Wenigstens das sollte ihm doch gelingen!  
Unvermittelt stieß Thor die Zunge in ihn.   
Loki bäumte sich auf und stöhnte, während er die Beherrschung verlor.  
Das Blau breitete sich aus.   
Verdammt!

Beinahe seufzte er erleichtert auf, als Thor endlich von ihm abließ. Dass sich der Mann hinter ihm positionierte und mit seinem Glied gegen den Eingang drückte, trug allerdings nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Loki sich konzentrieren konnte.   
Thor drang ungewöhnlich langsam in ihn ein. Bei jedem Zentimeter lief Loki einen neuen Schauer über den Rücken. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Die langsame, bedächtige Art, mit der Thor ihn nahm, ließ ihn jede Bewegung noch intensiver fühlen. Er spürte die Hitze, die sich in ihm bildete, spürte, wie sie sich in ihm aufbaute. Der Druck wanderte in sein Glied, das unangenehm von dem Ring eingeengt wurde. Loki erschauderte, weil der permanent anhaltende Reiz so viel intensiver war als das schnelle Stoßen, das er von Thor kannte. Es strengte ihn mehr an, gab ihm keine Zeit, um Luft zu holen und sich zu sammeln. Er sank auf die Unterarme, zitternd und stöhnend.   
„Loki“, knurrte Thor bedrohlich, „Du machst es schon wieder.“  
Schwach öffnete Loki die Augen. Seine Haut war bis zu den Oberarmen blau angelaufen.   
„Ich kann nichts dafür“, rechtfertigte er sich mit schwachem Keuchen, „Wirklich, ich---ngh!“  
Thors Bewegung gewann an Geschwindigkeit. Er stieß beinahe wütend in ihn, schneller und stärker. Loki schrie heiser auf, während er Sterne sah.   
„Deine Lügen kannst du dir sparen“, kommentierte Thor mit kehliger Stimme.  
„Das ist …keine… Lüge!“, beharrte Loki und sein Zittern wurde zu einem unkontrollierten Zucken und Beben, während Thor wieder und wieder den empfindlichen Punkt in ihm traf. „Verdammt!“, rief Loki und stöhnte erneut auf. „Das ist --hah …deine Schuld...“, keuchte er atemlos.  
„Meine Schuld?“, fragte Thor und er klang über die Aussage amüsiert. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
Loki ließ den Kopf erschöpft auf den Boden sinken und holte zitternd Luft, während er nickte. „Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren, wenn du mich so sehr reizt“, brachte er schwach hervor und schluckte.   
„Loki“, sagte Thor drohend. Er klang, als würde er fürchten, erneut belogen zu werden.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit!“, beharrte Loki. „Je intensiver... das hier wird…“, sagte er langsam und brach den Satz dann unbeendet ab.   
„Ist das so?“, fragte Thor. Er klang fasziniert. Langsam zog er sich aus ihm heraus.   
Loki wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, da schraubte sich Thor tief in ihn und er schrie auf.   
„Verdammt, Thor!“, stöhnte er, „Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt…“  
„Du hast Recht“, unterbrach der Andere ihn mitten in seiner verzweifelten Anwandlung, sich zu erklären. Er klang verwundert.   
„Hab … ich das?“, fragte Loki schwer atmend.  
Thor antwortete darauf nicht. Er legte ihm eine Hand um den Schaft und begann damit, auf und ab zu streichen.   
Loki biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wangen, um keinen weiteren Laut entweichen zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Obwohl er den Mund geschlossen hielt, drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.   
„Faszinierend“, hörte er Thor sagen und fühlte, wie sich der Mann über ihn beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter drückte.   
Er erzitterte. Thors Hand an seinem Glied war warm und reizend. Er hatte begonnen, mit der Hüfte erneut einen langsamen Rhythmus anzuschlagen, der Loki durcheinanderbrachte. Er wusste nicht, worauf er sich als erstes konzentrieren sollte. Auf die Hand, die sein Glied streichelte, auf den Schwanz, der sich in ihn trieb, auf Thors heiße Küsse auf seinen Rücken?   
Thors freie Hand fand den Weg zu seiner Brust. Er kniff in eine der aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Loki stöhnte.   
Er presste sich gegen sie, drückte sich der Hand an seinem Glied entgegen, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. In dem Moment, in dem Thor ihm den Penisring übergestreift hatte, hatte sich Loki vorgenommen, so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu bleiben. Dass ihm das nicht gelang und sein Körper ihn betrog, machte die Sache nun nicht gerade leichter.   
Er fühlte, wie er unter Thors Hand weiter anschwoll.  
„Bruder, bitte“, hauchte er, heftig zitternd und bereit, zu flehen, wenn es ihm nur einen Orgasmus bescherte. Thor lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, den selbst er fühlen konnte. Doch er gab noch nicht sofort nach. Seine Hand verweilte an Lokis Eichel und strich darüber. Loki sackte ein weiteres Stück hinab, unfähig, sich weiter oben zu halten.   
„Worum bittest du, Loki?“, fragte Thor sanft.  
„Erlöse mich von diesem Ring“, sagte Loki keuchend und presste die Augen zusammen.  
Er hörte Thor leise lachen. „Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht tun“, sagte er mit gespieltem Mitgefühl, „Dann wäre es ja keine Bestrafung.“   
„Du quälst mich“, keuchte Loki und drehte den Kopf, um Thor in die Augen zu sehen, dessen Gesicht direkt neben seinem war.   
„Es gefällt dir“, schnurrte Thor ihm ins Ohr.   
Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Als ob“, zischte er mit alter Feindseligkeit. Er würde niemals zugeben können, dass Thor rechthatte. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er ihm zeigen, wie sehr er begann, eine Schwäche für die Berührungen zu entwickeln, die Thor ihm aufzwang. Oder ‚schenkte‘, wie er es nannte.  
Er hörte Thor leise lachen. „Dann gefällt es dir also nicht?“, hakte er amüsiert nach.  
„Du kennst meine Antwort“, sagte Loki und mühte sich, kalt und distanziert zu klingen. Ihm lief der Schweiß von der Stirn, weil er sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht permanent zu stöhnen und sich unter Thor zu winden.   
Mit einem Ruck trieb sich Thor in ihn.   
Loki stöhnte auf und bog sich ihm entgegen.   
„Es gefällt dir“, raunte ihm der Mann ins Ohr, legte eine Hand auf seine Kehle und strich dann sanft bis zu seinem Kinn hinauf.   
„Ich hasse dich“, antwortete Loki.  
„Vorsicht, Loki“, knurrte Thor gefährlich und Loki stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, „Nicht in diesem Ton. Das wäre dumm von dir.“ Er biss ihm in den Nacken.  
Loki schluckte den nächsten fiesen Kommentar herunter und ließ den Kopf sinken. Der Mann hatte Recht. Es war beinahe traurig, dass ausgerechnet Thor ihn an so etwas erinnern musste. Zitternd holte er Luft.  
Die Hand, die sein Glied gegriffen hatte, ließ ihn los. Sie umschlang stattdessen seine Taille, während Thor die andere Hand neben Lokis Kopf abstützte. Er drängte sich an ihn heran, während er sich in ihn hineintrieb. Seine Stöße gewannen erneut an Geschwindigkeit und Tiefe und Loki konnte nicht anders als zu stöhnen, zittrig Luft zu holen und zu erbeben bei jeder neuen Bewegung. Er war ein nervliches Wrack. Seine Gedanken verfolgten keine klare Linie mehr, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch denken konnte. Thor traf den Punkt in ihm, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ, immer öfter. Loki verschluckte sich an seinem wimmernden Stöhnen, während er flach um Atem rang.   
Er fühlte, dass sich Thor mehr und mehr anspannte.   
Er krampfte sich zusammen, seine Stöße wurden immer fordernder, ehe ihn eine Welle des Bebens erfasste und er einen kurzen Moment in Loki verharrte. Er keuchte, dann zog er sich heraus.   
Loki schluckte gegen die Erregung an und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimmung nicht erneut kippen zu lassen. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass Thor ihn weiterhin mit Bestrafungen quälte, würde er sich zusammenreißen müssen und durfte sich den sexuellen Frust nicht anmerken lassen. 

Er fühlte Thors Hände auf seiner Hüfte. „Dreh dich um“, verlangte er heiser.   
Folgsam richtete sich Loki auf zitternden Armen auf und wandte sich herum. Sein Blick wanderte einen Moment über seinen eigenen Körper, der seine Eisriesengestalt offenbarte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Erscheinung zurück zu zwingen und hinter seiner Asen- Fassade zu verstecken.  
Eine Hand legte sich um sein Kinn, die ihn aufblicken ließ. „Lass es so“, murmelte Thor, dem seine Versuche wohl nicht entgangen waren. Ein unerwartet warmer Glanz lag in seinen Augen. „Du bist schön so, wie du bist.“  
Loki erstarrte und blickte ihn an. Er hasste es, wenn Thor das tat. Es brachte ihn jedes Mal wieder aus der Fassung. Nie wäre Loki in den Sinn gekommen, seine wahren Gefühle auszusprechen.  
Mühsam schluckte er gegen die Überwältigung an, die ihn übermannen wollte.   
Thor musste seine Reaktion wohl für Rührung halten, denn die Wärme seiner Augen wurde stärker.   
„Leg dich hin“, bat er.   
Zögernd folgte Loki der Bitte. Seine Ketten rasselten, als er sich mit dem Rücken auf den kühlen Boden legte.  
Thor blieb neben ihm auf den Knien und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, die Loki eisern verschlossen hielt. Als er erneut eine Hand an seinem strapazierten Glied fühlte, keuchte er auf. Thor nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Zunge in Lokis Mund zu schieben.  
Mit der neuerlichen Berührung begann Loki wieder, kraftlos und überwältigt zu zittern. Er bebte unter Thors Fingern und stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.   
Als sich der Andere von ihm lösen wollte, legte Loki flehend seine Hände auf die breite Brust. „Bitte“, sagte er, weil er die endlose Reizung nicht mehr länger ertrug, „Erbarme dich.“  
Thors Lippen umspielte ein Schmunzeln. „Ich denke, ein wenig länger wirst du es noch aushalten“, schnurrte er und küsste ihn erneut. Lokis Zunge drängte sich ihm hungrig entgegen. Wenn Thor die Bestätigung brauchte, dass er ihn in der Hand hatte, würde Loki sie ihm ohne zu zögern geben, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte.  
„Bitte, lass mich kommen, Bruder“, keuchte er mit einem fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen, als sie sich wieder lösten. Er sah in Thors Blick neue Erregung aufblitzen bei den Worten.  
„Du machst es mir nicht leicht, streng zu bleiben“, erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.   
„Ich habe die Strafe verstanden“, beeilte Loki sich zu beteuern, „Bitte, hab Mitleid mit mir.“  
Als Thor daraufhin sein Glied fester griff und hart hinauf und hinab sank, bog er keuchend den Rücken durch und neuer Schweiß brach ihm aus den Poren.   
„Thor!“, flehte er und krallte die Fingernägel in Thors Brust, „Bitte!“  
„Aber du bist so bezaubernd, wenn du so bettelst“, sagte Thor sanft und biss ihm in den Nacken. Loki stöhnte auf.   
„Du…wirst mich umbringen“, keuchte er.   
„Das war ein schwacher Versuch, Silberzunge“, neckte Thor und zog mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis unter Lokis Ohr, „Ich weiß, es gehört mehr dazu, dich zu töten.“  
Loki war sich da nicht so sicher. Sein Körper war in heller Aufruhr, er bekam kaum Luft. Der Raum um ihn herum, begann, sich zu drehen, während seine Muskeln sich ununterbrochen anspannten und erzitterten. „Thor…“, hauchte er schwach, „Erlöse mich davon.“  
Thor lachte leise. „Nichts anderes tue ich gerade.“  
Obwohl Loki befürchtet hatte, Thor würde abbrechen und ihn wieder unbefriedigt zurücklassen, machte er seine Worte tatsächlich war. Die Intensität, mit der er ihn berührte, verstärkte sich noch einmal. Loki wand sich unter ihm, schwitzte, stöhnte, stammelte unverständliche Worte und wusste gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, bis ihn mit einem Mal ein solch heftiger Orgasmus ereilte, dass er meinte, er müsse dabei zerfließen. Er vergaß die Zelle in der er war, die Anwesenheit Thors und sogar seine eigene erniedrigende Situation.  
Während Welle um Welle über ihn hinweg rauschte, fühlte er, wie seine Muskeln endlich lockerließen. Seine Lunge konnte wieder zu Atem kommen. Das Zittern ließ nach.   
Loki öffnete die Augen in dem Moment, in dem ihm Thor den Ring vom Glied zog.   
Er grinste. „War doch gar nicht so furchtbar, deine Strafe, oder?“, fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.   
Loki wollte etwas erwidern. Etwas bissiges, etwas gemeines. Ihm fehlte die Kraft. Müde schüttelte er den Kopf, um Thors Worte zu bestätigen.   
Das Lächeln des Anderen wurde warm. Er erhob sich und zog sich an. Seine Kleidung war überall im Raum verstreut. Er nahm seinen Umhang, der hinter ihm in der Zelle gelegen hatte, legte ihn über Loki, der sich im Moment nicht in der Lage sah, sich zu bewegen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bis bald“, flüsterte er, ehe er sich wieder erhob und aus der Zelle verschwand. Zurück blieb Loki, der starr an die Decke schaute und heilfroh darum war, dass die Zellenwände undurchsichtig waren. Aus vielen Gründen.

 

\---  
Eine nordische Sage um Thor und Loki, die ich euch nicht vorenthalten will (gibt es dazu auch eine Marvel-Version?). Ich finde sie göttlich! :)  
(zu finden auf Wikipedia unter „Thor“)  
Einst stiehlt Thrym Thor seinen Hammer, während dieser schläft. Als Thor aufwacht, gerät er in hilflose Wut, da er sich seiner wichtigsten Waffe beraubt sieht. Loki fliegt, mit Freyas Federkleid ausgestattet, durch die Gegend, erspäht Thors Hammer in Riesenheim und stellt Thrym zur Rede. Thrym will den Hammer nur unter der Bedingung zurückgeben, dass er die Göttin Freya zur Frau bekommt. Freya gerät allerdings in große Wut, als Loki ihr dies erzählt. Daraufhin schlägt Heimdall vor, Thor zu verkleiden, ihn als Braut zu schmücken und ihn Thrym als Freya zu präsentieren. Thor hat zwar Bedenken, dass man ihn auslachen könnte, doch Loki sagt, bald würden die Thursen in Asgard herrschen, wenn er sich nicht seinen Hammer zurückhole. Beide reisen, als Braut und Magd verkleidet, zu Thrym. Thor fällt durch das Donnern, das seine Reise begleitet, seinen stechenden Blick, als Thrym ihm den Brautkuss geben will, und seine unglaubliche Gefräßigkeit beim Brautfest auf, Loki weiß allerdings Thrym immer wieder zu beruhigen. Zur Vollendung der Festlichkeiten läßt der Riesenfürst seiner Braut Thors Hammer Mjölnir in den Schoß legen, woraufhin der Donnergott seinen Hammer fasst und alle anwesenden Riesen, darunter auch Thrym, erschlägt.


End file.
